


second dates and first times

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: we hate each other [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Smut, ok so this just turned into porn at some point, whoooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "I want more. I want you to be my girlfriend, Chloe."/It's supposed to be their second date.It turns into a lot more than that./Bechloe.





	second dates and first times

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first bechloe fic got 1000 hits. i'm still shocked tbh. thanks to everyone who read/left kudos/commented.
> 
> anyway... i swear i only wanted to write their second date. nothing big. all funny. but no, it turned into feelings and sex. sorry (but not really)
> 
> enjoy!

So Chloe _has_ agreed to let Beca take her out again.

Which– she still doesn't know if that's a good idea. She _does_ like Beca a lot and everything, but after last time... she's just not sure if this is _actually_ going to lead anywhere. Sure, the teasing is all fun and she loves spending time with the younger girl, but she has realized she might want more from her. She just doesn't know if she's on the same page as Beca there.

Sure, Chloe could just ask. She's usually one to blurt questions out without thinking too much about them (because she knows it's just going to make her anxious and she really _doesn't_ want that) and– yeah.

She takes a look at herself in the mirror. Wearing a light blue top and her favorite pair of jeans seems like just the right choice for her date with Beca. She doesn't want to go over the top, but being underdressed is out of the question as well. Obviously. So she's right in the middle, and that's perfect. She just hopes that Beca's going to like the outfit, too, now. (Chloe certainly does.) It's comfortable, and she looks really good, too. (She likes to think so herself. Because, yeah, her body _is_ one to be all confident about.)

The second Chloe reaches for her purse lying on top of the counter, there's a knock on her door. She grabs the small bag, and crosses her dorm room to get to the door. Before she opens it, she looks around to see if she's forgotten anything, but quickly decides _no_ and shakes her head. Finally, she unlocks the door.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe smiles when she sees Beca stand there. It takes a few seconds for her to notice the bouquet of flowers in Beca's hands, but when she does, she beams. "Wow, these are beautiful!"

"They're for you," Beca replies and blushes. "Which you probably guessed. Sorry."

"You're cute," says Chloe and gives Beca a kiss on the lips. Because, yeah, the girl is adorable as hell right now, and the flowers are perfect, and she _knows_ the night isn't going to be anywhere as bad as their first date. "So what were you planning for tonight?"

Beca looks like she's still a little embarrassed, but she smiles anyway and says, "Yeah, about that–" She rubs her hands on her thigh. Is she– "I was actually thinking we could stay in and order something. Watch a movie or whatever. You know."

Chloe likes the idea. Staying here in her dorm with Beca is definitely not something she'd mind at all. They could cuddle and kiss and– yeah. She likes the idea. "Sure, of course!"

"Awesome," says Beca.

Chloe steps aside to let the girl in. "You can just sit over there," she points to her couch, "I'll put my stuff down and get us drinks. Is water okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Chloe has already put her keys and bag back, so she grabs a bottle of water and two cups and places them on the small table in front of where Beca is sitting. "There you go." She suddenly remembers the flowers and looks for a vase to put them in. "Okay, you know what, let me just put them in the kitchen real quick."

"Alright." Beca gives Chloe a smile, and Chloe thinks she'd love to see this smile forever. When she wakes up in the morning, when she goes to sleep late at night, when–

Okay. Hold up. That's a little much for the second date, maybe. Chloe shakes her head to get rid of the thought, then takes the flowers from Beca and hurries to the kitchen to place them on the table there.

When she returns, Beca asks, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I was just–" Yeah, she was just what? Thinking about a relationship with Beca? _What_? "Just– thinking about what to order and what to watch and stuff." Chloe silently praises herself for the save and pours water into their cups.

"Well, we both like Chinese, so we could order that, I guess. As for the movie part, I don't really know, either, honestly."

"Chinese sounds good. I know just the right place, too. We still have time to decide on a movie later." Chloe gets up from the sofa and looks for the menu of one of the Chinese restaurants near campus. Once she's found it, she gets her phone from her purse, too, and sits back next to Beca. "Go on, I already know what I want."

Beca takes the menu from her hand and sits back to read through it. Several minutes pass, but then Beca tells her what number she wants.

"Alright, I'm going to call them now. You just wait here. Make yourself at home. Or something. Be right back." With these words, Chloe gets up yet again, leaves the room, and calls the place to order their food. It doesn't take too long, and sooner rather than later, she's sitting back next to her date.

"That was quick," says Beca and bumps their shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I know what I'm doing," replies Chloe and winks. She doesn't really know _why_ she winks, but she does.

"Clearly."

Okay, so, for some reason, Beca seems not to be into the whole flirty teasing they usually do. She doesn't wink back or anything. Huh. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, of course. I'm just hungry."

Beca is clearly lying, but Chloe doesn't address it. "Okay, well, the food should be here in the next half hour or so." Hopefully.

They don't talk at all until the delivery guy arrives. Which is incredibly weird. Because they usually talk all the time. They tease each other. They flirt. They do all kinds of stuff. But not today. It's– it's different, and Chloe doesn't like it. She doesn't want to push Beca, either, though. So, yeah.

The first words that are spoken are Beca insisting on paying for the food. "I got it." She smiles a very awkward smile and pays the man.

They're sitting back on the couch a few moments later and start eating their food.

"This is so good," Beca moans after taking the first bite.

"Yeah, it really is," Chloe agrees immediately. She hopes this conversation lasts longer than two sentences. "Haven't you ever been there before?"

"No, I didn't even know it existed. But, wow, this is amazing." Beca actually seems impressed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Yeah, Chloe really is. She's glad this hasn't turned into the same kind of disaster their last date seemed to be.

"Are you kidding? This is probably the best I've ever had." Not a lie this time.

"I'm glad you had the idea we stay in, then," says Chloe and looks at Beca expectantly.

Beca just blushes under Chloe's gaze.

"You're not really all that talkative tonight. Any reason why?" She really _hasn't_ wanted to say anything, but– again, Beca is so _different_ , and Chloe is kind of worried.

Beca's cheeks get even redder and she almost buries her face in her food. She chews on some noodles and then bites her lip. "No," she almost chokes out.

Putting her box and fork down on the table, Chloe raises and eyebrow. She turns to her right. "Beca Mitchell," she says and pokes the younger girl's chin. "I can tell when you're lying. Always could. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," comes the reply. And– yeah. It's a lie.

"Liar."

Beca swallows some last bits of food and turns to Chloe. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about you tell me the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Why are you so– so different tonight?" asks Chloe, now a little annoyed.

Beca just stutters, "Um– I– um."

"You really are the opposite of the Beca I know. What–" Chloe really wants to finish her sentence, but she's interrupted. By Beca's lips. She groans because, wow, Beca's kiss is almost bruising, but she reciprocates as soon as she's found the ability to. The kiss doesn't end any time soon, and the food is already forgotten on the table next to them when they break apart for the first time. "Wow– I–" Now it's Chloe who stutters.

Beca shuts her up by kissing her again.

By now, Chloe is pressed down on the couch, head resting against the cushions, a panting Beca on top of her. It's not long before the younger girl all but grinds down into her, and Chloe can't help but moan.

Beca responds to this with a moan of her own. She grinds down harder, too. A second later, she quietly says, "You're so fucking hot."

Chloe shudders. The girl's lips are right next to her ear, and– "God." She whimpers when she feels Beca's lips on her neck.

Yeah. Okay.

Beca's kissing her neck.

Alright. That's fine.

Except– the kisses turn into sucking, which turns into biting, and– Chloe puts her hands on Beca's back, raking her nails down it, and moans again. Because, wow, this feels– _ugh._

"Fuck," is Beca's instant breathy reply, and Chloe bites her lower lip at it. This is turning her on to no end. Having Beca on top of her, and– just– Beca doing these _things_ to her, is something that– yeah. Chloe doesn't want it to stop.

"I need you."

Beca stops immediately, raises her head and looks at Chloe. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, Beca, I am." Chloe is embarrassed at how fast the reply comes out of her mouth.

(Or she _would_ be, if she weren't too turned on to actually care.)

"I– I want you, too, but–" Beca sits up.

Chloe follows her despite her slight disappointment. "What's wrong?" she asks and puts her fingers on the younger girl's chin gently.

"I– it's stupid."

"It's not if it bothers you," Chloe reassures her quietly.

"It's just that– I want more," Beca looks at Chloe for a second, but then, she turns away again. "I don't want this to be just, I don't know, sex. I don't want this to be the occasional make out session. I don't want us to be just friends who tease each other and–" Beca's rambling and it's cute. _Beca_ is so cute, and Chloe has to stop herself from smiling.

This has turned into something she hasn't expected, but it's definitely a positive thing.

Beca continues talking. "I want you. All of you."

"Are you saying that–"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Chloe. I know this is only our second date, but I've thought about this long and hard. It's what I want."

Chloe is speechless. But then– _oh_. "Is that why you've been so different? Because you're nervous?"

Beca is still looking at the floor, but Chloe can see her blush nonetheless.

"That's so cute. Oh, my God, Becs, you're so adorable," Chloe giggles. She moves closer to Beca and buries her face in the girl's neck. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Thank God." Beca lets out a breath and Chloe can tell she's relieved. "Kiss me, Chlo."

Chloe does.

It's just a small peck, really, but Beca immediately leans back in when it's over, and then it's– yeah.

It's intense, to say the least.

Their tongues meet, they moan, and soon enough, Chloe is completely lost in this passionate embrace. She puts her hands on Beca's cheeks to pull the girl even closer, and Beca responds by grinding down into her yet again.

Okay, so, Chloe needs more now. As in- she _definitely_ needs more. But is she– like. Supposed to _ask_? Or does Beca _know_?

"Chlo," Beca mumbles against Chloe's lips.

They stop kissing. "Yeah?"

"I– I want more," says Beca.

Chloe is relieved.

Because, yeah, she would have asked, too, probably, but she doesn't _have_ to now, and–

Beca starts rambling, "But I also understand if that's not what _you_ want. I mean– I don't know if it's the right time or whatever, so, yeah. If you don't want to, you _know_ , we can stop and–"

Chloe somehow manages to put her hand on Beca's mouth to shut her up. (Seriously, the position they're in isn't the best.) "Becs, it's okay. I want this, too," she assures the younger girl.

Beca smiles. She also tries to speak, but with Chloe's hand still– yeah.

Chloe laughs and retracts her hand. "Bedroom," she says and pushes Beca off of her.

When Beca's standing, she takes Chloe's hand and makes her get up from the couch as well.

"Come on," says Chloe and leads the way to the other room.

When they're in front of Chloe's bed, Beca bites her lip and looks down on the floor, cheeks flushed.

"What is it?" asks Chloe immediately. She hopes Beca isn't having doubts about this now. She obviously wouldn't want to go any further without knowing Beca wants the same thing, but – she's still turned on. _Very_.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. Excited, but nervous," Beca answers, and Chloe can tell she's being one hundred percent honest.

"So am I," says Chloe, and when Beca looks up at her, she lets her know she's telling the truth as well by nodding and squeezing her hand softly.

Beca smiles at this and pulls Chloe close, then kisses her again.

And– for some reason, it's so much more _intimate_ now. Like, _yeah_ , they've been kissing for a while, they've kissed _before_ today, too, but– their kisses are getting more and more passionate now that they _know_ that they want, well, _it_. It's– yeah, it's even more intense, and Chloe is loving it. (So is Beca, she hopes. Okay, no, she kind of _knows_. So, yeah.)

Sooner rather than later, Chloe feels herself being turned around and pushed onto her bed. She gasps when Beca lies down on top of her and then proceeds to kiss her neck.

Honestly? Chloe is loving the girl's boldness. As cute as Beca is when she's all embarrassed and nervous, this side of her is exciting, and Chloe can't wait for more.

Apparently, she doesn't have to, because not even a minute later, Beca takes her own shirt off and waits for Chloe to do the same thing. Chloe smiles, sits up and does just that. They both throw their shirts somewhere on the floor, and then look at each other. It's like they're silently trying to agree on what to do next.

Chloe thinks maybe taking their pants off would be a good next step. So she gets off the bed for a second (at which Beca looks kind of concerned – the poor girl probably thinks that Chloe wants to stop), takes the piece of clothing off, and expectantly looks at Beca, signaling her to do the same.

The girl nods, follows, and then they're– yeah, they're both only in their underwear, facing each other.

After waiting for a few more moments, Chloe pulls Beca closer again and gives her a short kiss. It distracts Beca, and Chloe grins into the kiss because that's exactly what she's wanted. She needs to get Beca's bra off, so she kisses her again while slowly reaching for Beca's bra clasp.

When Beca breaks the kiss, Chloe asks, "Is this not okay?" The younger girl looks a little surprised, and Chloe can't really tell if it's a good or a bad kind of surprised.

"No– I mean– yes. It _is_ okay, it's just– your fingers are cold," says Beca and laughs quietly.

Chloe joins in. But a moment later she's back to grinning and– she finally takes Beca's bra off.

"Can I?" asks Beca, waiting for Chloe to allow her to take her bra off as well. The impatience is showing in her voice, though, and it makes Chloe smirk again.

"Sure," replies Chloe confidently and lets Beca do her _thing_.

Seconds later, they're back on the bed, Chloe on top of Beca this time. And they're _kissing_ , and it's _amazing_ , and their tongues are playing a heated game again, and skin is against skin and– they both let out moans, because, like, _wow_.

And then Chloe thinks she wants, no, _needs_ to hear Beca moan more often, and, well, maybe _louder_ , too.

"I want you," whispers Beca from underneath Chloe, and Chloe swears she gets more turned on from this one sentence alone.

"God," is Chloe's only response. Instead of talking any more, she lets one of the hands she's been holding her weight up with wander down Beca's stomach, and inside of her panties. And– wow. "Fuck." She feels how wet Beca is for her, and it's like she can't even think anymore. It's– she moans. "You feel perfect."

"Shit," Beca gasps, and grabs the bed sheets, buries her nails in them.

"Off," demands Chloe and tugs on the other girl's underwear, just– _God_ – just wanting to get rid of them as soon as possible. She needs to feel Beca completely, she wants to feel _all_ of her, and– _fast._

They somehow both manage to take their last article of clothing off, and then they go back to kissing each other hard; it's all with such urge that Chloe can't help but gasp and moan every other second.

Chloe's thigh slips in between Beca's legs after a while, and they both moan at the contact. It's so– "Fuck." Chloe _really_ can't hold back because, _shit_ , feeling Beca like this is so incredible and she _needs_ the girl so badly.

It's not long, then, until Beca moans out a, "Please," and Chloe just– she complies. She knows what Beca's asking for, what the girl _wants_ , and, yeah, _no_ , she's not going to deny her the pleasure she deserves.

So Chloe stops kissing Beca's mouth, and instead kisses her jaw. She goes on to her neck, sucks on the flesh here and there – which in turn makes Beca arch her back – gives it a few nips, too, and continues with Beca's stomach. She places another few kisses there before finally reaching that _spot_ between the younger girl's legs.

She looks up at Beca, makes eye contact, to silently ask her if she's allowed to go further, and when Beca nods almost invisibly, Chloe leans down to taste her.

And– "Shit."

Beca is _delicious._

Chloe already _knows_ she'll want to do this again and again. But she tries to just enjoy it _right_ _now_ , so she puts her arms around Beca's thighs to spread her a little more, then places a few small kisses on Beca's thighs to tease her for a tiny second, and finally gets back to where she knows Beca needs her so desperately.

Chloe listens to Beca while she pleasures her with her tongue, figures out what the girl likes soon. So she does exactly the _right_ things, repeats them again and again, and then she– she has to add her fingers because, God, she needs to _feel_ Beca around her fingers. Feel her clench around them when she comes.

"Fucking shit," Beca curses above her. Chloe stops for a second to look at Beca. And she's beautiful. With her closed eyes, swollen lips, red cheeks– Chloe moans at the sight.

And then goes back to pleasuring the girl. She circles Beca's clit with her tongue while slowly thrusting into her with one– no, with _two_ fingers.

Beca responds by cursing. Moaning. Gasping.

It's so incredibly beautiful, and Chloe never wants this to stop.

Except then Beca comes, _hard_ , and it _is_ over. For now, anyway. But, God, having Beca come around her fingers like that is probably the best part of this, and, yeah. _Fuck._

Chloe keeps thrusting into Beca until the girl has come down from her high. Then, when she knows Beca isn't _too_ sensitive anymore, she slowly pulls out her fingers, gives Beca a few more kisses, and lies down next to the girl.

"Wow," they say at the same time.

"Yeah, that," says Chloe. And, really, it's _all_ she can say, because Beca is on top of her now, and she's being kissed, and Beca's grinding down into her again and she can only mumble "Fuck," against Beca's lips.

Beca soon stops kissing her, though, and Chloe is almost sad until the same lips that have been on her mouth are on her neck, biting a _very_ sensitive spot there, and– Chloe moans. Bites her lower lip.

She's a fucking _mess_ by the time Beca's head is between her legs, and she _swears_ she's never been this turned on in her life. Beca feels perfect. Underneath her, on top of her, against her. And, well, _in_ her. "Shit," she curses, _again_. All of _this_ has left her with, like, very limited vocabulary, so she keeps repeating the same (curse) words over and over.

(She doesn't think Beca minds, anyway.)

Chloe gasps when she feels Beca's tongue on her clit. In all honesty, she hasn't expected the girl to be _this_ good, but she _is_ and– "God, yes."

It's just– amazing, _so_ amazing. _Beca_ 's amazing. Chloe buries her hands in Beca's dark locks, uses her nails every now and then to let her know just _how_ good she is at this, and– yeah. Wow.

Beca soon enters her with one finger, too, but Chloe immediately knows it's not enough, so she lets Beca know she wants, "More."

And– yeah, Beca understands. She adds a second finger, and it's– "Fuck, Beca. _Fuck_. Just like that."

Her words are rewarded with a groan and a particularly hard thrust.

"You're going to make me–" Chloe moans, " _God_ , yes. Fuck, _Beca_!" With that, her back arches, and she can't help but pull Beca's hair in a pretty rough way when she comes undone.

Her orgasm doesn't last long, but it's still a really fucking _good_ orgasm.

When Beca kisses her a few seconds later, she can taste herself on the girl's tongue, and it's so _hot_ that she moans again.

They break apart.

Beca smiles at Chloe.

Chloe smiles back. "That was perfect."

"Yeah, yeah, definitely. I mean– wow." Beca chuckles, and it's still a little breathless.

"I love you," says Chloe.

"I love you, too."

They fall asleep cuddling later that night.

 

* * *

  
  
(What a perfect second date.)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you liked it!! i love you


End file.
